FIG. 1 (Prior Art) is a simplified diagram of an AC-to-DC converter power supply circuit 10. More specifically, the AC-to-DC converter 10 is a flyback power supply. As is in the case with many AC-to-DC power supply circuits, an incoming AC supply voltage (for example, 110 VAC) from an AC voltage source 11 is rectified by a full wave bridge rectifier 12 so that an input capacitor 13 is charged. Incoming current flows into the rectifier, flows through one of the upper two diodes 14 and 15, flows into the remainder of the power supply circuit, and flows back from the remainder of the power supply circuit, and flows through one of the lower two diodes 16 and 17, and back to the voltage source 11. Which of the diodes the input current flows through depends on whether the phase of the incoming AC supply voltage is a positive voltage phase or a negative voltage phase. During most of the time during a sinusoidal cycle of an incoming 110 VAC supply voltage there is adequate current flowing through two diodes of the rectifier that the forward voltage drop across the diodes is about 1.0 volts apiece. There is conduction energy loss in these diodes. For a 200 watt power supply that receives 110 VAC, the average current flow through the rectifier is about two amperes. The resulting power loss in the rectifier is about four watts, because power loss is equal to the voltage drop multiplied by the current flow, because there is an average two volts of voltage drop across the diodes, and because there is an average input current of two amperes flowing.